I Still Think That We're in Love
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Pieces of Toby/Sami moments, from 'Little White Lie' by Starkid Productions, that will either be AU, song-fics, fill-in-the-gaps from season 1, or what I believe would have happened in season 2.
1. Ep11 Part2 Sami

**Okay, so this is first bit is what I imagined happening in 'Little White Lie' season 1, episode 11 part 2 after Toby tells Sami sorry and before it shows her walking into her room and laying down. Reviews are appreciated.**

Maybe I was insane for doing this, at least I realized that. I followed Toby out of the door when he walked out. I was still seething from the realization that Tanya was the hit-and-run driver. Hollering at everyone to get out and screaming at Duder to go to bed hadn't been enough to vent my frustration.

Why had Toby apologized anyway? _I_ had kissed _him_, not the other way around. "Toby, stop!" I yelled after him, running across the yard to catch him. He was already at his car, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

He glanced up, catching sight of me. He stopped, his arms going limp by his sides. "What?" He asked, looking at me with that mix of regret and longing he had when he had hesitated before saying sorry. I hated that.

He hadn't bothered to close the distance between us, so I took it upon myself to walk around the front of his car in to stand directly in front of him. "What did you say sorry for?" I demanded, glaring up at him. "And don't you _dare _say for that kiss, because…" I trailed off as my throat constricted. Burning tears pricked at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall as I locked my gaze onto his eyes, not letting those honey hazel eyes look away from my blue ones. "…Because _I'm_ not sorry for it."

His hand came up to cup my face, his guitar-calloused fingers brushing gently against my cheek. I stepped closer to him, my eyes still never leaving his. "I just can't do this right now, Sami," he admitted gently, his hand falling back by his side.

I shook my head, finally breaking the moment. It was going to happen again. He was going to choose Tanya over me, like he had done after I had left the last party. I turned away from him, running back into my house and into my room.

But, unlike the last party, Toby wasn't going to come after me this time.


	2. Ep11 P2rt2 Toby

**This is basically the same as the last chapter, except through Toby's point of view. Reviews are welcomed.**

I walked out of Sami's house, running a hand back through my messy hair. I didn't know what to do at this point. There was no way Tanya was going to forgive me for this. No, I hadn't been happy in my relationship with her and, yes, I should have just broken it off before I had gotten so in… whatever I was in with Sami. But, regardless of how shallow and catty Tanya could act at times, I still loved her, just not in the way she wanted me to.

I fished out my car keys as I approached my vehicle, just ready to go home and crash. Hopefully I would just wake up and this would all be a dream. As my hand touched the door handle, I heard a voice call my name. I looked up and saw Sami running toward me. My arms dropped like weights, my keys jingling pathetically. No…. not now. Not so soon. "What?" I asked her, feeling a lump rise up in my throat.

The look on her face was one of sadness and anger as she walked around my car to stand in front of me, her glower holding me in place. "What did you say sorry for?" She asked viciously. "And don't you dare say for that kiss, because…" Her voice faltered. I saw her eyes well up in tears. I fought back the urge to pull her into another kiss when I noticed her lower lip quivering when she spoke again. "…Because I'm not sorry for it."

Without thinking, I brought the hand that wasn't holding my keys up, my fingers ghosting across her cheek before cradling her face in my hand. She stepped closer to me, leaning into my touch. I felt my heart constrict as I brought my hand away, let it fall back at my side. "I just can't do this right now, Sami," I whispered.

Just like that, the spell broke.

She shook her head, turning away from me, sprinting back toward the house. I slid to the ground, leaning my head back against my car. It was so unfair. I wanted to run after Sami, pull her into a hug and just kiss her. But I couldn't do that right now. If I wanted to be with Sami, which I did, I needed to really be with her. That meant straightening things out with Tanya once and for all.

I pulled myself off the ground and got in my car, ready for the drive home.


End file.
